Confessions in an elevator
by notenoughlove
Summary: Taken during the Metro Court mess. Elizabeth and Jason face each other and finally tell each other the truth. Their true feelings come out. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.


This one-shot is something that should have happened when Liz told Jason that the baby is his. Jason saves Liz from the Metro Court and while stuck in the elevator, the two are going to tell each other how they truly feel. They are not sure if they are going to make it out of their alive. Jason promises to take care of Cameron, the baby and Elizabeth. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.

A/N: Some changes to history of the Metro Court Hostage situation. Alan does not die and he is first to hear about the baby.

Elizabeth was scared for her unborn child and herself. When the stranger picked her up and started running, she didn't realize that he was actually the father of her baby. He wore a mask like all the kidnappers. He had to do that so he could protect the ones he loved. His father had already gone out of the hotel with a heart attack. He was very worried about him, but first he had to save the one woman who held his heart since he tried to save her at Jake's.

They got into the elevator and Jason took off his mask and Liz was finally able to relax. Well somewhat because they were trapped in the hotel from an explosion. Jason tried to make Elizabeth as comfortable as he could. She looked into his eyes and she knew that she needed to tell him the truth. The baby she was carrying was his child and not Lucky's. Everyone assumed that Lucky was the father. Jason believed it and everyone made the two of them think that it would be better for the baby if he or she was Lucky's. The only one that didn't feel that way was Liz.

"I have a confession to make. Don't try to stop me until I am finished. Then you can say anything that you want. The baby is yours, Jason. I had the paternity test and he or she is your child. Sonny was there when I read it and I told him that the baby's father is who I wanted it to be. I was saying you, but Sonny thought I meant Lucky. Then Carly thought it was her cousin, because she believed that if you were the father, then I would be right there for you to take care of me. She said I would use you. Which is funny since she has been using you and your friendship since the first time she saw you. Sorry, I am a little off track. When I came to tell you the news, Carly had already talked to you and she said that Lucky was the father. When I tried to tell you that you were the father, you kept saying that everything was over and it was better that Lucky was the father. I was hurt and angry so I let you keep thinking that. I have tried to tell you the truth since then, but something always keeps coming up. I thought that I loved Lucky, but I know now that I feel obligated to him. I don't love him the way I should love him. I love you and only you. Okay. I think that is it for now."

Jason was dazed. Then the realized that all of his hopes and dreams had just came true. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I need to say this first, just like you did earlier. I love you and have for a very long time. I am very happy that the baby is mine and I want to be a part of the baby's life. I know that we have a lot of things to work out, but have faith that you and I can make a great team for Cam and this baby you are carrying. I want all of you. I want Cameron, the baby and most of all, you. I want us to get married. I know that there are going to be hurt feelings when this all comes out, but we need to think about our children and ourselves. We have both put other people and their feelings ahead of ours for so long, that I believe we don't know how to be true to ourselves. This is the time that we need to be with each other and for each other. I will see if I can limit my time with Sonny or if I can get out of it. If not, I will find us a beautiful house and we will have to have guards. It is important that we have guards to keep us safe. Just know that you and our children come first."

When Liz heard what Jason said, she was scared. She was happy and she knew that Jason would take care of them. "Yes, I will marry you. Can we leave town for a couple of months and stay somewhere no one knows us. I just want time with you and Cameron. I want to be able to enjoy this without everyone coming after us. I think that Sonny will be okay, but everyone else will have a problem. We could go to Italy or we could stay on some island in the Caribbean. Just as long as I don't have to see Carly and Sam all the time."

"That can be arranged. Once everything clears, we will tell everyone about the baby. We will tell them that we are getting married and we will be gone for a few months. I just want to make sure that my father is going to be okay. I know that you will want to see my sister, even if it is to say goodbye."

The two of them started making plans on where to go and for how long. Liz wanted to be far away from everyone when her baby was born. She didn't care where she was going to be at, just that certain people couldn't bother them.

A couple hours later, the firemen are able to get the couple out of the elevator. Jason lets Elizabeth go first. They take her straight to the hospital. Jason makes it up a few minutes later. He goes to the hospital to make sure that his fiancée and father were all right. He also checks in on Robin. His father is very weak, but he was going to make it. "Dad, I have a surprise for you. I need you to get better soon, Liz is having my baby. You and Monica are going to be grandparents again." This made Alan very happy and it helped boost his spirits enough, that he was able to get better.

Robin and Lulu were in the hospital just a little bit longer than Alan. Elizabeth was released the next day. Jason and Liz thought the best way to tell everyone was to get them all together in one place and tell them. Some people were not around at the time. Nik, Emily, Lucky, Sam, Monica, Audrey, Sonny and Carly were there for the big announcement. Jason and Liz looked like the perfect little couple. Lucky tried to get to Liz, but she wouldn't let him. Sam tried to get to Jason, but he wouldn't let her. "Okay. Yesterday when Liz and I were trapped in the elevator, she told me the news that I have been wanting to hear for months. I am the father of her baby. I know everyone assumed the baby was Lucky's but he or she is my child. Liz has been trying to tell me the truth, but everyone kept saying that Lucky would be a better father, than I would. I know that there will be some hard times coming our way, but we are going to get married and go away until after the baby is born. We need time to be there for each other without all the distractions here in Port Charles. I hope you understand and give us the space we need."

Then all hell broke loose. Sam and Carly tried to get to Liz. They didn't believe what Jason said and they were going to prove that Liz was lying. If the baby got hurt or Liz got hurt, oh well. Sam didn't want Liz to have any ties to her man. Carly didn't want her best friend to leave town. It was something that most wouldn't want. Emily, Nik, and Lucky were furious at Liz for lying about the baby and for wanting to marry Jason. When Lucky looked at Liz, she could feel the hate coming from him. She knew that he was about to get drunk or high. She couldn't be around him during that. Sam looked at Jason and he could see that she was starting to cry. He decided that he would talk to her alone and make her understand that he has been in love with Liz for a very long time. It was way before she came to town and he cared about her, but he didn't love her, like he should.

Liz knew that she needed to get out of there fast. Emily looked at Liz and realized that even though she felt like Liz should have told her the truth, that she had even reason to keep quiet. The people standing around her wanted to hurt her and the baby. They didn't seem to care about anything but keeping Jason in town and for Liz to go begging back to Lucky. Emily realized then that she was just like them but knew in her heart that her brother truly loved her best friend. She also realized that Liz had been trying to do the best thing for Lucky even though he didn't deserve her. She could look into Liz's eyes and know that she loved her brother and that she was truly scared right now.

"Come with me. We need to see my father and mother. I will tell Jason where we are, but you need to get out of here fast. Let's go." Liz followed Emily and the two went straight to the hospital. Luckily, no one followed them. Emily could see that Liz needed to be looked at because she looked like she was going to faint.

"Dr. Lee, can you come here please? I think that Elizabeth needs her blood pressure taken. She just told her ex and her grandmother that she is having Jason's baby. Sam, Carly and Sonny were also there and I think it was too much at once. I texted my brother that I brought her in here so he should be here any minute now."

Liz was brought into the doctor's office where they took her vitals. Emily was right and they were going to have to admit her due to her blood pressure being so high. Emily stayed with her best friend until her brother showed up. "I could see that the gang was trying to either scare or hurt Liz and the baby. I could tell that her blood pressure was rising so I brought her here. I know you love her and she loves you. At first I was mad, but when I saw how hostile everyone was to Elizabeth, but not to you, it made me think."

"I wish they were like that to me. Sam was crying and Carly was screaming like a banshee. When I saw that you and Liz were gone, I was glad for a few minutes that you took her out of there. Then I saw your text. Thank you for taking care of Liz. She means the world to me and our children. Dad knows, but I haven't told Monica yet. Can you bring her in here so we can tell her? I don't want to leave Liz alone. Audrey didn't take the news too well, but I know that our parents are going to be happy about it. Dad is already over the moon. I just need mom to know and then Liz and I can talk about wedding plans."

Emily gave her brother a hug and went to find their parents. "I see that our baby didn't take the news too well with everyone there. I can't blame him or her. Do you think that we can see whether we are going to have a son or daughter?"

"You don't want to take all the fun out of it do you? Jason, I know you can wait. Emily is the only one on our side. I can't wait to leave here and go somewhere I don't have to run into anyone." Monica and Emily then walk up to Liz's room. Em knocks on the door and Liz tells them both to come in.

"I was just talking about you. I told Jason that you are the only one that is happy about this baby. Monica, I hope you and Alan are happy too. The problem is I can't stay in Port Charles any longer. I need to get out of this town before someone tries to hurt the baby. There are a lot of angry people who think they know Jason better than he does and want him to stay here."

"For the record, Alan and I are very happy about the baby. I will talk to your grandmother and I know that she will come around. Lucky will be upset for a while but he will get over this. Just have patience. I do have a place that you can go to and live peacefully until the baby is born. The Quartermaines have a home in Hawaii. I think that maybe Emily can go with you to make sure the baby is okay and help you with Cam. When Alan is feeling better, the two of us can make it over there. This way in case Jason has to come back here for an emergency he can. The home is beautiful and you can get married there. If you want too?"

Jason took one look at Liz and knew that Hawaii was going to be their new home. Sonny was on his way over to talk about him leaving for a while. Jason knew that Sonny would have no problem, but Carly will make him feel differently.

Emily and Monica left the young couple and went to visit Alan. Jason saw Sonny and went to talk to him. Sonny had Milo guard Liz's door so that no one would bother her including Carly and Sam. They walked over to the chapel to talk.

"Sonny, I am sorry about all this craziness but that is the reason why I need to leave Port Charles. Elizabeth has problems with her blood pressure on a good day, but with all this hate towards her and the baby, it is sky-high right now. My parents are allowing us to go spend some time in Hawaii until the baby is born. Emily will go with us and help with Cameron in case I am needed back here. Can you let me go there and take care of my family and then when the baby is born, we can talk about the future?"

"I think that can be arranged. I called Maximus and he is giving you two guards to go over with you. I know that Francis and Johnny are still alive. I understand why you did it and as long as they stay out of Port Charles, I have no problems with them. Just remember to invite us to your wedding. I know that Max and Milo will love to go as well as their father. Maximus has a lot of confidence in you so just go and be happy. If an emergency comes up, I will contact you. Carly and Sam will not be allowed near Elizabeth or the children. If they want to talk to you, I will let you handle that. Just know I am only a phone call away. Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave."

Jason felt the pressure lift off of his shoulders when Sonny agreed to let him go. Having Johnny and Francis help protect his family also made him feel a lot better. He couldn't believe that Sonny was not upset with him not killing his friends off. He knew that he had to say goodbye to a few other people before he left town.

Emily went to get Cam from Audrey. Cam was excited to hear about the plans of moving to Hawaii even if it was for a couple of months. Liz put in her resignation with Epiphany. She knew it was going to be hard to be away from her friends but they understood what staying in Port Charles would do to the baby's health and Liz's health. Emily put in her resignation too because she was going to be going with Jason and Liz. She didn't know when they were coming back and if she did what she would be doing.

Liz had stayed over one night. They were going to stay at the Quartermaines estate until they left in a week. Liz and Jason looked at the photos of the home. There were a few changes that they wanted to make, so the home would be more secure. Francis and Johnny were on their way to the new home in Hawaii. It was on the beach and behind the home was a trail leading up towards a waterfall. The closest neighbor was a half mile in either direction. It was perfect. There was a pool house that was perfect for the Johnny and Francis to stay in. The home had eight bedrooms and six full bathrooms and a half bath.

The kitchen was open to the living room and looking out to the ocean that was only a few yards away from the home. It was a dream come true for the young couple. Emily and Nik had broke up because of her sticking up for Liz and her brother. Lucky didn't want to talk to anyone. He just laid around his apartment getting high.

Carly and Sam knew that they only had a few days to get Jason to see reason or they would have to wait them out and go over to Hawaii. Sam was already having Spinelli find out which island the home was on and a way for her to get there and get Jason back. She knew that she might have to hurt someone, but she felt that Liz had stolen her life and she wanted it back. She just had to wait till the baby was being born. She wanted everything that Liz had. She wanted the marriage, baby and most of all Jason. She felt that she was so much better being married to Jason than Liz ever would. Carly couldn't see Jason with anyone but her. She would never tell that to Sam because she needed to use her to get what she wanted. She needed both Liz and Sam out of the way.

The next couple of days, Jason hired someone to pack up their things. The one thing that Jason wanted to take over to the island, he knew he couldn't. His motorcycle would have to wait until he knew what he was going to be doing for his future.

Alan was being released from the hospital and Monica thought that when he was feeling up to flying that they would also go to the beach house. Then they could help Jason and Liz plan their wedding. Monica knew it would be a couple of weeks before he was really ready. She just hoped that she could hold him back till then. When Edward found out about the baby, he was very happy. Jason knew that his grandfather meant well, but sometimes he could be a little over the top. Lila would have been so happy if she was still alive. He could feel that she was protecting them from the ones who wanted to take their happiness away.

Lucky tried to stop Liz from leaving with Cam and the baby. They were divorced but with the pregnancy, he felt that he was the father and didn't believe the lab tests. He had Alexis make sure that the baby would be tested again. Diane said that Elizabeth and Jason would do it, but there had to be three tests done. One at the hospital of his choice, one from Elizabeth's choice and a third from the judge. It would take another week before the results were back, so they had to stay in Port Charles, one more week.

Johnny and Francis came back to Port Charles to help protect Elizabeth, Cameron, Jason and his family from everyone else. Sonny allowed them to come back for that, but not for good. Diane and Alexis both knew that this was a delaying tactic on Lucky's part. Jason was able to adopt Cameron, because Lucky had never gone out of his way to claim him. Now he was trying to do it, but it was too late. The judge threw it out and told Alexis that her client better watch out if the baby is not his. There were not going to be a tug of war with the children to keep the ex-wife under his thumb.

The first two test results came in and everyone was waiting for the last one to come in. Two days before they were to leave for Hawaii, the courts called all parties to the court room. The judge allowed the lawyers to pull out their results and show the respective parents. Lucky had paid someone to tamper with his and it came out that he was the father. Elizabeth's had gone to Mercy Hospital and it came back with Jason as the baby's father. The last one was the one that the judge had put in himself. He sent it to General Hospital under an assumed name. The results were conclusive that Jason Morgan was the father of the baby in question. The judge looked at Lucky and wanted to throw the book at him.

"I sent out the paternity test to General Hospital, where Mr. Spencer sent his out too. His test came back different than mine. I checked to see who did the tests and it was the same person, but for some reason the results were different. I have talked to the chief of staff at General Hospital and to the lab clerk. He admitted that he was paid to change the test for Mr. Spencer. He realized that the two tests were from the same patients, but was not going to change the one that I sent in. Mr. Spencer, it is a good thing that I am in a good mood. What you did was fraud. Ms. Davis, I hope that you didn't talk your client into doing something stupid like this. I don't ever want to see this man in my courtroom. Mrs. Spencer, I know that you are glad that you are divorced from this man. I pray for you and your baby. Good luck to your new family and moving to Hawaii."

Jason and Liz finally felt free. Lucky wasn't going to be happy about them leaving, but Cameron is officially Jason's son and the unborn baby is his child. The only thing left was to marry his fiancée. Then everyone would be under the Morgan name.

Emily was happy to be leaving Port Charles. She went to say goodbye to her friends that worked at General Hospital. They had a bachelorette/baby shower for Elizabeth before she left. Emily brought Liz with her so they both could say their goodbyes. Jason took Cameron and went to say goodbye to Sonny.

The party was just what needed Liz and Emily needed. They were sad to leave, but Liz had to get away from people like Lucky, Sam and Carly. When the gifts were opened and they were about to eat some cake, Sam walked in with Carly. Sam started picking up the gifts like they were hers. Liz could feel her blood pressure start to rise. Emily called Jason while Epiphany called security. Security came in and escorted Carly and Sam out of the hospital. The two of them started shouting and saying that they were being manhandled by the security guards. Johnny and Francis were already getting everything set up for when Jason and family got to their new home. Jason felt that Liz would be fine in the hospital with his sister and her friends. He should have known that Sam would start something.

He went over to help Liz and Emily. Milo took Cameron to his grandparents so they could spoil him for one more night. Jason got there and Liz had her blood pressure taken, but it only rose a little. Liz was getting better about knowing what to do in case of blood pressure rising and was able to calm herself. "Sonny knows what his wife and Sam have done. He says he will handle it. I just know that I am so happy that tomorrow we will be flying out of this crazy town. When things get calmer, you and I need to get married. I will feel better about everything when we are married and not have to worry about someone trying to break us apart." Liz agreed with Jason. She knew that he truly loved her and their children.

Emily helped pack everything up to take to the estate. They were going to have someone pick up everything and have it shipped to Hawaii. They plan on buying some vehicles for when they get there including a jeep that could go off-road. The three of them made it just in time for dinner. They had eaten some at the hospital, but with the excitement they didn't get to finish. Cook had made Liz's favorite things including a chocolate cake for dessert.

Alan was feeling better when he saw how happy his family looked. Cam was making sure that his grandfather was taking good care of himself. His Aunt Emily gave him a hug and he tried to get out of it and ran to his father. Emily came after like she was going to pick him up, but the only thing that she did was tickle him.

Everyone was in bed early that night because of the flight out the next day. Monica told Jason that in a couple of weeks they would be there in Hawaii to help with the wedding. Edward was thinking about coming then, but wasn't sure.

The house was full of love and laughter the morning that Jason and Liz were going to Hawaii. Cook had a big breakfast for everyone and some special surprises that were going to be taken on the plane to their new home. She knew that Liz had a love for chocolate and with Cameron there too, she had some chocolate chip cookies for them to share with Emily and Jason.

"I want to say that I am so happy that the two of you are going to get some peace from this town. This family means the world to me and knowing that we will be seeing you in the next couple of weeks, makes me very happy. Emily, I know that you will help your brother take care of his family. I am very proud of how you stuck up for them while everyone else was trying to tear them down. Your mother and I are very proud of all of you. When I get better, I hope that maybe the home in Hawaii will be our home too. Living on the beach could be a very good thing. At least we won't have to deal with the likes of Carly." Everyone started to laugh at that.

The doorbell rang, and Alice went to answer the door. Carly and Sam then pushed their way into the home. Alice saw the problem and called the police and then Sonny. She knew that if the police didn't take care of the situation, her husband would take care of it.

Carly walked right into the dining room. Jason stood up and walked to someone who he thought was his friend. "You need to stay here Jason. I don't care what the others do, but you owe me and I won't let you leave me. Sam needs you too."

Jason looked at the two women who forced him time and time to choose them and give up his heart. He couldn't do it anymore. "Carly, I have given you more of my time and myself than I have ever given anyone else. You are a selfish bitch and I am tired of being your go-to person. I quit being that man and your friend. You have only taken from me and never given. I have pulled you out of so many situations that you have caused for yourself. You need to rely on your husband, Sonny or Jax or whoever you want to be married too. I can tell you that it won't be me. Sam, I am finished with you trying to be my girl. You need to start looking deep inside of you and going after what you really want. I know that it is not me. I didn't mean to lead you on, but if I did, I am truly sorry. I will never love you like you deserve. I am not sure if I really ever did love you. You were a warm body to lay next too. We had fun, but now its over. Liz, Cameron and this baby growing inside of Liz is all that I will ever need or want. She is my life. Now, please have some respect and walk out the door you came in. If not, I will call the police. I have a plane to catch."

Sam and Carly were in shock. They tried to stay, but Jason was true to his word. He watched the PCPD do their job and arrest the two women who hurt his relationship with his fiancée more than anyone. He hugged his parents and grandfather goodbye. Emily, Liz, Cameron and Jason then took the limo to the airstrip and flew off to the sunny skies and shores of Hawaii.


End file.
